


Collateral Damage

by puff22_2001



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Miscommunication, Prophetic Visions, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, in that Alice considers both of the other girls to be her sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Where do you turn when your family turns on you?





	Collateral Damage

“ _ You knew. _ ” Rosalie’s voice was icy and hurt. Alice shrugged casually, her golden eyes and deft hands never leaving the flowers that she was rearranging.

“I did.”

“Why? Why did you let me tell him?” Rosalie said as her perfect teeth ground together. Alice finally turned to face Rosalie, a serene smile gracing her lips. She placed a lily in just the right spot without looking and then picked up the next batch of flowers to add to the vase.

“It was the only way that he’d go back to her.” Alice laughed as she poked a rose into a sprig of baby’s breath. “He’s such a drama queen; he would have never come back unless she was in danger.”

“Why did bring me into this? Why didn’t you call him yourself?” Rose’s eyes bore into her sister’s with betrayal and rage. Any guilt that Alice might have felt was hidden behind her own joy and pride.

“He wouldn’t have believed me. He knows how I love her and he would have thought that I was trying to get him back to Forks. You were the only one who hates _her_ enough and loves _him_ enough that you would never lie about her death, even to hurt him. Because he’d do something stupid like that if you did.”

“Everyone hates me now more than ever.” Then Rosalie could see a flicker of remorse in the uncanny eyes opposite her own, though the small shock was gone so fast that a human would have never seen it at all.

“You’re collateral damage. I’m sorry, Rose, but it has to be this way. Edward is being difficult and I want her as my sister.”

The look of pain that Rosalie gave Alice finally broke through the petite vampire’s own sense of superiority. An expression of the deepest sorrow graced Rosalie’s stunning face, and her eyes shone with venom in such a way that it almost looked like unshed tears. Rosalie turned to leave.

“But I  _ am _ your sister. Don’t I matter too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alice isn't dense; there's really only one logical reason available as to why she doesn't immediately head off Edward's suicide attempt when she learns of Bella's continued existence. And that reason does not paint a pretty picture of the prophetic vampire. In short: Rose deserves so much better.


End file.
